


The Original Tribrid

by BruhItzBre



Category: Why Don’t We - Fandom, modified The Originals
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Bondage, Cringe, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gay Smut, LGBTQ smut, Lots of touching in general, Multi, Oral, Rape? Maybe?, Sex, Smut, The Originals - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, gory, lesbian smut, why dont we
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhItzBre/pseuds/BruhItzBre
Summary: Breanna is a long lost Mikaelson and she doesn’t even know it. Neither do the actual Mikaelsons. She lives with her best friends, Morgan, Essa, Alyssa and McKenna. Breanna is a tribrid, the first of her kind, before Hope. However, unlike Hope, Breanna’s vampire and werewolf sides are not subdued. When they run into five boys who just so happen to be hiding from Breanna’s long lost family, what will happen? and will the Mikaelsons accept Breanna into their always and forever, or will she be outcast? Will they ignore her existence? Where did she come from? How is she what she is? Why can she tell the future and read people’s minds? I guess you’ll have to read to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Original Tribrid

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rewrite/continuation of my story Reversed Roles on Wattpad, however the two stories are nothing alike.. so..

“Morgan! You have to learn how to control it.” I yell at my newly turned friend. She looks up at me and glares. I walk up to the sixteen year old girl she was just sucking the life out of. I pull her up to her feet and feed her some of my blood. I look into her eyes. “You’re going to forget everything that my friend just did to you. You’re going to move on with your life. Forget that we exist.”  
The girl nods and then takes off running out of the alley that we were currently in. “Morgan. No matter how much you want to, you can not go around killing random sixteen year old girls. You will raise suspicion.” She rolls her eyes at me. “Yes, Bre, I know. You told me before you turned me. I got that.” I hiss at her and lean against a wall of a building in the alley.   
All of a sudden, the world around me starts to fade away and a whole new picture materializes before my eyes. Pictures of random people all staring at me flashed across my mind. Two boys with brown hair, a boy and two girls with blonde hair. They were all staring at me and their faces were filled with confusion. It seemed to be happening in this very alley that we were in right now.  
The picture started fading away and my eyes met Morgan’s. “What was the vision of?” She asked me, concern was hidden behind her eyes. “I’ve been having visions of random faces. This was the first time I was able to see a location, though.” “What was the location?” She asked me. “Here. I have no idea what it meant.”   
“We should probably get home and tell the girls about your vision.” I nod and we both take off back to my friend’s and I’s shared mansion. Good things come when you can just snap your fingers and have anything you want.  
We get to the mansion and I open the door and step in. The other girls were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie on the TV.   
“Girls.” I say. Nothing. They’re ignoring me. They all are equipped with supernatural vampire hearing but they’re all still damn good at ignoring me when they feel like it. I roll my eyes and snap my fingers, the TV immediately shutting off.  
“What the hell was that for?” McKenna whines. “You guys were ignoring me!” I glare at them. “We were watching that.” Essa pouts. “It wasn’t as important as what I’m about to show you.”  
I close my eyes and hold both of my hands out to the TV. The vision that I had seen earlier displayed itself on the TV and my four best friends watched it.  
“Who were they?” Alyssa asks. “That’s the problem.” I sigh. “I have no idea who they are.” “You looked kind of like them, to be honest.” Morgan says. I forgot she was behind me. “I guess they do, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, a short chapter just to start us off.


End file.
